Aelise
"They say no one ever discovers the depths of their own loneliness, but I have, and it isn't pleasant. " Aelise is a well known member of DEF. She is mostly known because of how strategic she can be in battle, which is one of her key aspects. It's been noted that she is quite difficult to understand at times, and that there are more to her powers waiting to be unlocked, but due to her unstable emotion and split personality, it will take a while for Aelise to master her true potential. Appearance Aelise wears long white garments. It is nothing fashionable, however, she does also wear a light blue and red pattered scarf over her shirt. Aelise has long hair, but it is usually kept holding up in a form of a ponytail. She is also wearing a matching bandanna that matches with her scarf, with a red flower to her right. Aelise has red eyes, but they are very light toned, as they almost look like a very pale orange in the sunlight. Personality Aelise, a born as a princess, tossed aside as a commoner. She went through a series of life changing events what makes her into the person she is today. Aelise has a sense of detachment and loneliness as she was abandoned by her father when she was younger. She has come to attract objects (including people) and able to repulse them. Because of her emotional state, sometimes she detaches from people for no apparent reason. She is able to choose her friends and enemies. However, she doesn't have many "friends." She is scared to form a bond with numerous of people because of her nature of detachment. Deep inside she is a lonely girl, she had nothing from the start. She's seen the depths of hell and lived through it, this is what makes Aelise strong. When it comes to her friends, friends she can truly call "friends", Aelise does not like to seem them get hurt, or rather death. She would be willing to risk her life in order to save that person at any given moment. Aside from her loneliness and detachment nature, she has a split personality. A personality she likes to called "Elise." Elise tends to take over once Aelise goes into an emotional state and unable to control her powers. Unlike Aelise, Elise is able to control this side of her unstable powers. There is a notable difference in appearance when Elise takes over, as her left eye turns into a light shade of Green. higher ups of DEF think it acts as a limiter removal, granting Aelise/Elise their true potential in their power of Magnetism. Elise is very aggressive compared to Aelise who is very strategic in battle. Elise shows no concern about other people other than herself. Even at the cost of everything, she'll do anything to survive. However, it's been noted that this isn't always true, as Elise have saved a few members of DEF during a mission. When not in an emotional state, Aelise and Elise tend to get a long somewhat, they often have conflicts more than anything, but in a way they can understand each other. Aelise believes that Elise represents her true loneliness and detachment in a form of hatred. History Pre-DEF Aelise was born into nobility, but for unknown reasons she was tossed aside by her father. She had an older brother who was at the age of 10 during the time Aelise was born. Her mother was also a very respectful woman. However, despite Aelise being tossed aside, her mother and as well as her brother pleaded for Aelise, but that didn't stop her father. Aelise was taken into an orphanage where she was raised till the age of 5, after that she was adopted by a single woman named Cynthia. Cynthia also adopted a younger boy named Lee, who was two years younger than Aelise. Aelise and Lee grew up together, they lived peacefully and happily. However, Aelise is completely unaware that Cynthia isn't her real mother. At the age of 17, Cynthia decided to inform Aelise that she isn't her real mother. Aelise completely in shock, nor did she know what to do, she stormed off into the woods crying. She didn't hate Cynthia, but her heart felt a very deep pain inside. She thought about certain things, such as who were her real parents and such. After she cooled off, she headed back home, where they had a talk. A few weeks later, the Royal Army approached Cynthia's home, while Aelise was out getting a few groceries for Cynthia. The Royal Army demanded custody over Aelise under the Kings (her father) actions. Cynthia angrily refused to hand over Aelise. The Army stormed her house looking to take Aelise, however she wasn't there, they were also unaware Aelise was in the city. Because of this, the army decided they will be back later or tomorrow to take possession of Aelise. At the time, Lee cried and didn't want his sister to be taken away. Aelise returned, however she wasn't informed of the recent actions that took place. A few hours later, a man appeared and knocked on the house of Cynthia's, requesting to see Aelise. He stated he wasn't here to take her away, but rather help her. Cynthia confused, allowed the man to come inside. The man revealed himself to be the biological brother of Aelise, and explained everything from the roots. Aelise full of tears and completely heartbroken didn't know what to say. Aelise brother apologized for not being able to do anything, as well as apologizing on behalf of Aelise's mother. Aelise understood that her brother was young at the time. The reason for his visit was to give her a key, a key to a safe house where she would be safe away from her father. Her brother also handed her a blade, it was from her mother with a note attached to it. Her brother explained that this blade isn't ordinary, it's called "Blade of the Divine Queen." It had special powers, and it was made from her mothers soul, as her mother was killed by her father, during his quest to gain more power. Following her brothers advice, she did what she had too, and lived her life at the secret house for a few years, she was now 20, and secretly kept in touch with her brother, Cynthia and Lee. Aelise kept a flower from Cynthia and Lee before she left, it was something that managed to calm her down, but most importantly it left a good memory, one of the very few Aelise has. During the 2nd week of January she traveled along the roads east to go visit Cynthia and Lee. During her traveling to Cynthia she was noticed a few people yelling for help, she decided to check out what was happening, until she was attacked by a group of unknown members. She tried to draw her sword, but was too slow, as one of the members was about to strike Aelise, the person dropped to the floor in an instant, two people saved Aelise and wiped out these people. After the events, Aelise was approached and given and explanation. They were members of DEF, June and Zach. They both asked Aelise to join DEF, that she would have a new purpose and a new life, as June could see the sadness in her eyes. DEF Aelise accepted, but stated she wanted to see her true familiy before taking off again, they agreed, but before that she went back to her house. There she was approached by December Endspire mysteriously who granted Aelise her powers. Aelise said her goodbyes, but promised she'd keep in touch, but more importantly when strong enough face her own father. During her training in DEF, she found out about her split personality, which she learned to deal with. 4 years has passed, and Aelise has been an amazing member of DEF. Cynthia and Lee are still alive, her father has disappeared, and her brother has passed away due to a sever illness. Plot Veritas Two years has past since the battle with Janus. Sparkpulse now working Veritas and forming new bonds. Aelise on the other hand quickly gain more power by training with Valon. Among months of training, Valon managed to make Aelise unlock all seals on the Alvane, however Aelise is incapable of using the 5th seal at will. Elise on the other hand, can use it at will. Along a mission, (npc) died, however using the Alvane, Aelise managed to give some of her life force to (npc) to bring (him/her) back to life. The end result was Aelise looking older than she really is. It was a noble act and something neither of them will ever forget. Powers and Abilities Magnekinesis Aelise has control of all forms of magnetism, whether natural or artificial, to manipulate any metal. Aelise harnessed magnetism to stop numerous of Gekijou, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, and change the course of rivers. However, a lot of these abilities were through here split personality, Elise. Aelise is able to fly by gliding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force. *'Field': Aelise protects herself with a personal force field that she can quickly expand to protect large areas. This ability is usually always in an active state, but invisible to the human eye. *'Control': Aelise can control the traces of iron within organic matter, which allows her to have full control over an opponent's body. She can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, alter thoughts and perceptions, or blank a person's mind completely. Aelise is only to temporarily control an opponents body, however in her "released" state Elise is able to fully control. She can even remove ferrous compounds from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin. This is a very lethal skill, as it can take control of some Gekijou. *'Diamagnetism': She can control diamagnetism and magnetic moments, allowing her to manipulate energy and matter that is not ferromagnetic. **'Energy': Since she is able to manipulate energy, she has a series of energy based of attacks, raging from small to devastating. *'Electromagnetism': Aelise can use Lightning. She is shown to be able to generate electricity with his magnetism, similar to how electromagnetic induction of a magnet works. It is so powerful it can burn a person to ash in a split second. However, Aelise is completely oblivious to the fact she has access to this, as it was only used once when Elise had taken over. Currently, Elise is the only one who can use the Electromagnetism. Alvane This blade was forged from Aelise's mother's soul, it has hidden powers sealed inside. It was later revealed that the Alvane is a Decem Animi, one of the existing 10. In the end, her mother's emotional energy was absorbed into the sword. There are currently 5 seals, but only one unlocked by Aelise. Aside from the seals, the blade it's self is very thin, allowing Aelise to strike faster, but that by no means it is not durable. More importantly, the Blade can be used by anyone, but only Aelise/Elise is capable of unlocking the seals. The sword does not have to be drawn to release the seals. As long Aelise is able to touch it, she can activate the seals. *'Seal One - ''Awakening: This seal removes the restraints of Aelise's brain. Allowing her brain to function at 100%. It also removes the muscles on the brain giving her a huge spike in strength. This seal is the key to Aelise's amazing combat skills, since her brain can function at 100%, she is practically a "born" genius. Capable of thinking up strategies, and tactics in a matter of seconds. *'''Seal Two - ''Life: Seal Two grants Aelise more strength, but the main purpose of this seal is to grant life, or re-energize the body. **'Transfer': A skill only able to be used once in seal Two. It allows Aelise to transfer some of her life force to another. It's full extent is unknown. *'Seal Three - Limit: Grants Aelise more speed and power. It releases enough power around Aelise to form a visible aura around her body. *'''Seal Four - ''Berserk: Doubles the speed and power of seal 3. However, it has a dire side effect. Unlocking this seal rips Aelise's muscle fibers, causing her to feel intense pain if she touches anything or if anyone touches her. **'Death Sentence': Using the Alvane, Aelise creates a mass amount of air pressure in the shape of a Reaper. The air pressure will condense as it's moving and be focused into a single point. The technique then explodes on command, releasing the built up air pressure in an instant. *'Seal Five - Death: This seal has been awaken by her training with Valon, it is also the only seal Aelise has never mastered. It has only been used once by Elise. It grants Aelise almost unrivaled power. However, it increases her heart pump rate, putting her at risk of death the longer the seal is activated. At most, Elise can only last 5 minutes before she has to deactivate, any longer would result in death if she wished. Aelise will someday master this seal by training with Valon. Currently, only Elise is capable of using this at will. **'''Breaker: An ability coated in the Alvane which negates all supernatural powers, including the effects of magical, psychic, and divine powers. Relationships *Zachary Nocturne: One of the two people she first met of DEF, ever since then, they have become reasonably close friends. They are very open with each other. When it comes down to battling, they are very in sync with one another. Aelise considers Zach as practically family. *June Iwashina': June is the other member of DEF she first met. It was also June who offered Aelise to join DEF. Since the times, they have bonded quite well, more so than her relationship with Zack, but that's due to the fact June is also a woman. Aelise treats June with great respect, but outside of DEF they are both amusing people and tend to have a blast. Like Zack, Aelise views June as family. She snapped and jumped a level after June died. *Jorgumund: They have a typical friendship, nothing to out of the ordinary, they both get along well. Aelise tends to praise Jorgumund often, since he is the core of the team and incredibly reliable. *Aceline de Lorraine: Her relationship with Aceline is similiar to Jorgumund's, but unlike Jorgumund, Aceline and Aelise tends to get into minor arguements at times. It's never serious, but usually over simplistic things, such as who to stay back during a mission. Despite this, their relationship is pretty stable and can get along fairly well. *'Crixsius': Very strange relation, as they only seem to talk when it is a matter of importance. Aelise thinks of Crixsius as a friend, but also not, as they do not have much of a bond, the feeling is mutual to Crixsius. However, Crixsius believes in Aelise or rather Sparkpulse as a whole. Aelise thinks someday they can sit down and become true friends. *Katrien: They both have some kind of history with their parents, but because of that, Aelise and Katrien was able to relate to each other. They often talk when they are free. They consider each other friends. *Valon: Over the two years, Aelise formed a bond with Valon as a training partner for the Alvane. They consider each other fairly good friends. Trivia *Aelise's Theme *The flower is a mirror of June's and is also kept alive by June. It also serves as a reminder that June will be there for her as long as the flower blooms. *Her favorite color is Red. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Kensei Category:PC Category:Veritas